


Elemental

by CatWingsAthena



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Look I wrote pretty words, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena
Summary: (Alexander Hamilton fell in love easily, each love distinct.)Or, the Many Loves of Alexander Hamilton, each compared to an element, like fire or lightning. Basically, just some pretty words I came up with that wouldn't leave me alone.





	Elemental

(Alexander Hamilton fell in love easily, each love distinct.)

John was fire. Everything he said, everything he did burned, a blaze of heat and light and color to tear the old world down and watch a new one grow. On winter nights in the Revolution camp, he would lie close to Alexander, the intimacy of their position made permissible by the cold, and they would whisper flames into each other’s ears, each reaching out for the heat at the center of the other. Then, he flickered out, and some part of Alexander would never be illuminated the same way again.

Angelica was lightning. She struck suddenly, illuminating the world for a moment with her words. She dazzled him with her brilliance, lighting up the night. And, just as quickly, she was gone. He got her in short, sharp bursts—a visit, a letter—flashes of her light that never lasted.

Eliza was water. She inundated Alexander’s world until he was drowning in her, soaking into his mind to form a steady presence that surged and subsided like the tides. Alexander knew the power of water—how it could kill with too much or too little, how it could break down any wall humans built—so, when he met Eliza, he respected her immediately. When the Reynolds pamphlet came out, she receded, and he was left parched—longing for the casual affection she used to give him, dying of lack of love. Then, she returned, and he broke down completely from the sheer relief of it. He could live again.

Maria was snow. Beautiful, foreign, dangerous. Like those long winter nights during the war, she left him numb, longing for the embrace of someone he knew better. Yet something kept pulling him back.

(Falling is easy. Getting back up is harder.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Just... bear with me on snow being an element, okay? I hope you liked this! If you did, the kudos button and comment box are below. Availing yourself of them would make my day. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a great one!


End file.
